Valentines Day with Kyoya?
by Kira Tokura
Summary: Not so sure what to name this one-shot... but the story should be good. Main paring is D18 and it's boy X boy. So, if you don't like Yaoi then I guess this is not for you. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey minna! As you guys know, Arichi left today but there is a slight posibility he might be coming again during March :D Anyway, nearly forgot about St. Valentines if not for him... This is my first Boy X Boy fic so it might be bad X(. Hope you guys like D18 cause I do! Oh, and this is for 'Vongola Academia' and I'm hoping I can make it in as an admin with Sho-chan. The prompt I chose is 'School, rubbish' and I'm not too sure what prompt means so I think it means subject...right? Bah, let's start :D**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Sentence/ story

**~Narrator P.O.V~**

It was a beautiful Spring morning when-

"Hi Kyoya!"

Scratch that. The nightmare had just started for the Skylark.

"What do you want Cavallone?"

He would always answer. The sight of the cheerful Italian blonde had always given him a funny feeling. And well, being Hibari, he thought that feeling was hate. Plus, that blonde was the most Herbivorous Herbivore in his list of Herbivores. But, however, Hibari had to admit that Dino was Strong.

The Skylark usually met Dino on School grounds after school and today, Dino apparently thought it was okay to visit him while he was patrolling AND School was in SESSION _**(Empathezing: SESSION) **_

"I wanted to spend Valentines' Day with you!~"

Out of all the reasons Dino visited him, this was the most ridiculous one. And he knew if he didn't 'bite' him to death, the other Herbivores would spreading rumors that he, the mighty Carnivore, was a weak and pathetic Herbivore.

"And I don't," He simply replied, not even considering the other's feelings. "Now, get out of the school before I bite you to death."

Upon hearing that, Dino pouted but then realised that he had dropped in at the time where Hibari would most likely kill him, burn his body and give the ashes to plants as fertilizer.

"Okay! Okay!"

Dino waved his hands frantically infront of him as he ran backwards before turning. But the Skylark knew, no matter how he acted like, he would be persistant and pester him.

-After School-

"Kyoya?~"

See what he was saying? Dino might be a Herbivore be he was persistant as a Carnivore. Well, it didn't matter much wheather Dino was persistant or not, as a quick lesson on Hibari's Tonfas' would stop the pest and so, the Skylark set off looking for the blonde.

**~Dino P.O.V~**

I decided to come over specially from Italy just to celebrate Valentines with Kyoya. But he didn't appreciate it (Like he ever would) and now I'm like a wanted criminal... I mean, what's the harm when- Oh... I curse my brain.

_'It's okay to give a guy chocolates in Japan!"_

Well, damn you brain. Now I have to look for Kyoya to apologise.

"Kyoya?~" I call.

I have a good feeling that he's hunting for me as well. I trip on my feet (I swear I did this time!)

"Gah!"

A shiver goes down my spine.

"I'll bite you to death Cavallone."

Eep! I should have known only Kyoya had that Mental power! I get up slowly, and then run for my life. Too late.. A sharp pain went through my head.

"Gah! I'm sorry Kyoya! I thought it was okay for a guy to give guys chocolates!"

The assult stops as I put the chocolates infront of me while bowing. I peek up and he takes the chocolates.

_'He took my chocolates :D'_

I was about to say something but the Kyoya gives me a glare.

"Just because I accepted them doesn't mean I won't toss them."

I nod happily. Wait till Romario hears about this.

_'Kyoya accepted my chocolates! Which he will toss away but still!'_

"And you owe me a fight."

_'Well, at least he took them. I think'_

**~Hibari P.O.V~**

I stopped attacking Cavallone once he stretches out his arms to give me the chocolates. He was serious. I suppose I could accept this one... I hope they don't have alchohal in them. I'm a weak drinker even if I'm underage. Then again, accepting them might get his hopes up a little and then he tries this again. So, I told him he owes me a battle.

"Okay! We can start now if you like."

It's obvious that he's happy. I usually intiate the fighting.

"I have to feed Hibird"

Speaking of which, I haven't see Hibird yet. And the Pineapple Herbivore might have taken him for blackmail again.

"Midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~"

Guess not. Hibird lands on my head and snuggles down. I walk away from Cavallone and back to my office. I actually wanted to feed Hibird and try some of these at the same time. I take the packet of seed in the desk drawer and open it. Hibird flies to the open packet and starts eating its fill. I open the box and see Royce chocolates. At least he had enough common sense to give me Japanese ones. I place on in my mouth. Dark chocolates.

I place another one in my mouth and pet Hibird. My head hurts all of the sudden. Was there alchohal in there? Cavallone will be looking for me now. I put the box on the sofa and leave the room.

-At the school roof-

" I'll bite you to death now Cavallone."

He takes out his whip as I charge at him.

_'Dizzy...'_

I miss a footing and land on Cavallone, pushing him down to the ground with me on top of him. My face feels like its on fire...

"Are you okay Kyoya?"

"Hn..."

Cavallone carries me to the little ledge near where most people do suicide from.

"I'm okay..."

He puts his forehead against mine.

"What the hell are you doing!"

I push him and we go over the ledge.

"Oof..."

I'm not sure where we landed but it smells.

"Ow..."

And Cavallone is with me. I rub my eyes as they go in focus... We're in a rubbish car... Great, accidently ate some chocolates which has alchohol inside and now this...

"You okay Kyoya?"

I look over again. Cavallone looks... attractive all of the sudden... Maybe it's' because of alchohol... I tug the front of his shirt.

"Yeah..."

I lean in closer and place my lips on his.

_'What in hell are you doing! You're a Carnivore Kyoya! Not a Herbivore!'_

I push back, face burning slightly.

"Hn.. You are not to speak of this Cavallone."

He has a shocked look on his face with a slight blush.

"Okay... but,"

I raise a brow. He pushes me down and puts his hands on both sides of my head.

"Can we do that again?"

-END-

**A/N: Done! Hope it's good, its my first time writing this so...yeah... And lastly, Happy (late) Valentines Day minna! :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
